Regret
by precious waifu
Summary: Dazai ingin meminta maaf kepada Akutagawa sebelum terlambat. Drabble, canon.


**— _Bungou Stray Dogs belongs to Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35_**

* * *

.

Dazai lupa darimana dan kapan telinganya mendengar suara mulut yang berbicara itu, ketika hembusan kabar bahwa sudah hampir satu setengah tahun lamanya Akutagawa dirawat di rumah sakit. Yang ia lakukan pada awalnya hanya berusaha menutup hati, mencoba tidak peduli, dan berpura-pura tuli untuk beberapa saat. Namun berakhir dengan dosa bahari yang mendatangkan rasa bersalah yang kian bertubi-tubi.

( _Akutagawa? Akutagawa Ryuunosuke? Anak yang ia rawat sedemikian kasarnya lalu ia campakkan seperti barang bekas?_ )

Dazai merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, tetapi pada ujungnya, semakin dalam ia mencari, semakin memahami apa yang ia yakini, yang ditemukannya tidak lebih dan tidak kurang adalah sebuah dusta besar.

[ _Presentase kasus_ _kriminal yang terjadi bulan ini menurun sebanyak 3% dan merupakan kemajuan berarti dalam peningkatan ketertiban dan kedamaian Yokohama._ ]

Seharusnya ini adalah hal yang melegakan, siaran berita pagi yang tersuguh dalam sekotak layar televisi di sudut ruang kerja Agensi malah membuat rasa gelisah Dazai kian menjadi.

Ada jeritan tak bernada yang terabaikan pemiliknya ( _—ke mana perginya Akutagawa?_ ).

Apakah Akutagawa sedang bosan dan meneror kota lain? Apakah Akutagawa sudah keluar dari Port Mafia? Dazai masih kalut menolak kenyataan yang sudah disodorkan takdir dengan mencari alasan-alasan kosong tidak berarti. Sebulir keringat menetesi kening. Degup jantung berpacu terlampau laju hingga Dazai merasakan getarannya di dada. Keanehannya di awal hari itu banyak menangkap kekhawatiran serta tatapan heran dari anggota dan rekan. Atsushi yang cemas dengan seniornya, tautan alis Kunikida yang penuh tanya. Bahkan mampu menyita perhatian Ranpo yang biasanya acuh tak acuh sampai kini rela menunda melahap isi kantung camilannya.

"Dazai-san? Anda baik-baik saja?"

.

.

Semuanya melayangkan satu pertanyaan sama kepada laki-laki berhelai sewarna tanah itu. Termasuk Akutagawa, pukul empat sore itu, di hadapannya yang nampak rapuh ditopang selang-selang infus dan alat bantu medis berat lainnya. Nyeri hati yang terperi langsung mendera Dazai begitu vokal serak lagi lemah lelaki itu mencapai telinga dan tubuh kurusnya terpandang mata.

"Selamat datang di kamar inapku—ukh!"

Kemudian Akutagawa terbatuk hebat. Amat keras. Ia berusaha meredamnya dengan tangan namun sia-sia. Cairan itu mulai ruah. Likuid hemoglobin berlimpah menjajah warna putih kusam bertatakkan noda darah kering yang tercecer di mana-mana, kembali berselimutkan merah segar nan lembab. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Akutagawa tergesa mengelap mulut dengan lengan pakaian yang sama kotornya, tersenyum tipis. Sorot mata cekungnya menatap Dazai.

"Dazai-san."

"Apa?"

"Aku senang sekali Anda sudi datang kemari."

"..."

Hening panjang menerpa. Sedari awal ia ( **terpaksa** ) memperhatikan Akutagawa, tangannya terus mengepal kuat menahan tingkah lakunya yang menusuk ulu hati. Ia seolah-olah bersikap layaknya bocah tanpa dosa.

"Apa ini artinya Anda mengakuiku?"

"Aku tidak datang untuk itu."

"Tetapi mengapa Anda sampai tahu aku di sini?"

"Absennya kebarbaranmu itu menurunkan kasus kriminal di kota."

"...begitu."

Napas Akutagawa tak lama tersengal setelah tertawa kecil. Kembali terbatuk, lebih parah. Kembali mengeluarkan darah, lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Manik cokelat sewarna rambut itu mendelik tanpa kedip, mengeraskan rahang. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke terus menyiksa; Dazai Osamu sudah tidak kuasa; khidmatnya sunyi yang hanya bergaungkan desis lemah mesin pengukur detak jantung akhirnya bertubrukan dengan derap sepatu dan kibaran mantel panjang Dazai.

—mendekap lekat-lekat anak Rashoumon itu. Hatinya menjerit, memohon dengan amat sangat, agar telinganya tidak lagi dihujam bermacam-macam suara dari Ryuunosuke yang kian menyayat perasaannya.

Dazai menggigit bibir, mencegah air mata lolos dari matanya. Membiarkan tangan ringkih Ryuunosuke merayapi pinggul Dazai bersama kotornya darah dan meninggalkan bekas.

Kedua mulut anak adam tersebut saling membuka.

.

.

 _("Maafkan aku, Ryuunosuke.")_

 _("Terima kasih telah mengakui keberadaanku, Dazai-san.")_

.

.

Elektrokardiografi mencapai nol, menggambar garis lurus bersama bunyi panjang tak berujung. Pun hembusan napas yang mengalir tidak dirasa.

Kalimat mereka masih menggantung di leher tanpa sempat terucap di bibir. Terhalang gengsi dan air mata. Kejamnya Tuhan, Ryuunosuke lebih dulu berpulang dan Dazai terhunus sesal bercampur duka.

.

* * *

 _I could tell you some words. " **I still want to be by your side, if I've been reborn again** ," Though, we couldn't meet **anymore**... _

**Aimer** \- Kyou **kara,** Omoide.

* * *

.

.

.

Plis Akutagawa yang mati-matian minta notis Dazai yang padahal SUDAH berkhianat itu nyeseg.

Special thanks untuk Kak Padel. Makasih udah setia temenin baper aing ohohoho :')

 _Aruka, from Sadness and Joy_


End file.
